


Попутчик-призрак

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [48]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Movie Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровать протяжно скрипит, а стаканы с выпивкой звенят. Клэй зажмуривается, оставляя весь окружающий мир позади. Есть только Том и то, как он двигается под ним, будто даже после разделяющих их месяцев разлуки и лет сумасшествия Том настроен на каждую струну его души.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попутчик-призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).
  * A translation of [i've been riding with the ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266819) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> История является сиквелом к фику "Сны и отражения"

  
_идишь? Не вышло исцелиться. Я просто опоздал._  
На распутье пытаюсь отыскать тот самый перевал.  
Вспомнить, когда вдруг стало слишком поздно  
И почему боли в груди так невыносимо много.  
Пора бы мне сменить дорогу…

**— Ohia, «I’ve Been Riding with the Ghost»**  


  
  
Он в каком-то баре, так далеко от цивилизации, как только возможно. Местечко настолько занюханное, что даже телевидения нет. Здесь можно залечь на дно. Дождаться, пока его лицо не пропадет с газетных разворотов. Том всматривается в глубину стакана с виски и мысленно проживает свои последние убийства. Он где-то на краю мира, совершенно ничего не ждет и именно поэтому убежден: то, что случается дальше, — судьба.  
  
Том следит за дверью: он сумасшедший, но знает, что нужно сторониться копов и людей, похожих на них. Место преступления осталось где-то позади, за тысячи миль и пару-тройку штатов отсюда. Том лишний раз не высовывается, а если верить официальным сводкам, и вовсе сейчас покоится в двух метрах под землей, но… не стоит испытывать удачу.  
  
Он следит за дверью и именно поэтому видит Клэя в ту же секунду, как тот заходит.  
  
Том узнал бы это лицо из тысячи.  
  
Прошло восемнадцать месяцев, или семнадцать месяцев и двадцать два дня. Порой кажется, что вынырнуть в реальный мир удалось только потому, что вел этим дням счет. Клэй выглядит другим, словно набрал немного веса, но Том все равно улавливает в нем слишком знакомое крохотное _нечто_ , подцепившее его на крючок в их самую первую встречу.  
  
Том баюкает в ладонях стакан с виски, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть, и ждет, когда Клэй его заметит. Потряхивает, как в ночь, когда снова вернулся в шахту, и как совсем не трясло, когда убивал всех тех людей (перед глазами проносятся воспоминания, но Том смакует каждое). Он думает с дрожью, что случится, если Клэй его не заметит. Или если заметит.  
  
Оружия нет, как нет костюма и ботинок, но его руки ни в чем не уступают кирке.  
  


***

  
  
После выписки из клиники Клэй пытался отыскать место под солнцем. Соглашался на всякую работу: официантом, строителем и даже заправщиком. И только оказавшись в крохотном поселке на краю мира и устроившись в местную газетенку, понял — вот оно. Раньше казалось, что без шума большого города и цивилизации ему не обойтись. Что к подобному месту, заброшенному и малонаселенному, как «Хрустальное озеро», где никакого «Таргета» или «Макдоналдса» на мили вокруг, он в жизни больше не приблизится. Теперь Клэй знает: это именно то, что нужно. Чтобы оставаться в безопасности, нужно испытывать страх.  
  
Но в норму он так и не пришел. Совсем. Клэй выполняет свою работу, иногда даже с удовольствием, но держится сам по себе и каждую ночь приходит в этот бар. Здесь достаточно тихо, чтобы услышать звон кубика льда в стакане, щелчок открываемой бутылки или хруст орешков на зубах. Это так глупо и знакомо, и Клэй знает здесь всех до единого, поэтому хватает всего лишь взгляда, чтобы заметить незнакомое (слишком знакомое) лицо.  
  
Он в жизни не признается, даже самому себе, но Том — _первое_ , что он видит, словно каким-то звериным чутьем просто _чувствует_ его. Тот поднимает взгляд и улыбается так широко, что становится больно. Обоим.  
  
И в эту самую минуту Клэй мог бы выйти за дверь, сделать вид, что ошибся, избежать воссоединения, которое по градусу неловкости даст фору случайной встрече с кем-нибудь из ребят, с которыми учился в начальной школе, но он этого не делает. Не так все просто. Каким бы тупым недоумком Клэй ни был, он это знает.  
  
Знает, что их встреча значит намного больше, даже если не должна. Да и так ли это важно, когда Том здесь — не в клинике. Это хороший знак. Значит, ему тоже стало лучше, хотя Клэй даже представить себе не может, о чем это может говорить.  
  
Том встает, когда Клэй подходит к его столику. Да так и стоит, не зная, то ли обнять, то ли поцеловать, то ли прикончить этого ублюдка за то, что бросил (одной смертью больше, одной меньше, какая разница, когда сам он уже давно мертв?), поэтому просто хлопает Клэя по плечу, берет себя в руки и приглушает слишком счастливую улыбку.  
  
— Как жизнь?  
  
— Я… — Клэй запинается, и эта пауза дудочкой Гамельнского крысолова приманивает Тома, дает понять, что ничего не совершенно в мире Клэя, что ему по-прежнему нужно _что-то_.  
  
(Том.)  
  
Клэй садится и закидывает ногу на ногу: джинсы на нем все так же сидят как влитые, а волосы все так же падают на глаза.  
  
— Сам как? — спрашивает он Тома. — Ты вышел. Кошмары все еще мучают?  
  
Том ухмыляется, не может сдержаться, вспоминая свои последние «сны».  
  
— Нет, старик.  
  
Он не спал восемнадцать месяцев — семнадцать месяцев и двадцать два дня.  
  
— Да это же здорово, — неискренне отвечает Клэй. Он оглядывает его взглядом: зеленые глаза и бледную кожу, веснушки и спрятанные под майкой мышцы. А Том смотрит как раньше. Как всегда. Словно Клэй — лучшее, что есть в этом проклятом мире, и невозможно сдержать восторга при виде него.  
  
Клэй до последнего надеялся, что дело было в таблетках.  
  
— И как давно ты вышел?  
  
К ним подходит официантка. Том выпить отказывается, а Клэй заказывает сразу две. Нужно что-то сделать, как-то сгладить реальность происходящего. Оправдать жажду, даже сейчас, в новом месте и новой жизни, склониться над столом и накрыть губами губы Тома, словно никогда, блядь, не уходил.  
  
— Во вторник будет месяц, — говорит Том. Он следит за тем, как официантка ставит перед ними стопки, как Клэй запрокидывает голову и вливает в себя первую. Словно лекарство. Его взгляд заставляет Тома наклониться ближе, их ладони почти соприкасаются на столешнице. Клэй закусывает нижнюю губу, совсем не так, как в их первую встречу, без спрятанной за этим улыбки, по привычке, но это неважно.  
  
— Значит, все в порядке? — Клэй даже не знает, зачем спрашивает. С ним самим нихрена не в порядке.  
  
Том расплывается в ухмылке, словно чуток алкоголя раскрепостил не хуже убойной дозы там, в клинике. Его глаза загораются, и Клэй никак не может вспомнить, блестели ли они так раньше. Замечал ли он (конечно, замечал, как бы сильно этому ни противился).  
  
— Теперь да, — просто отвечает Том.  
  


***

  
  
Они так и не узнали фамилий друг друга, никогда не говорили о днях рождения (хотя в том месте и прошел год, они обошлись без поздравительных открыток), не обсуждали любимые спортивные команды. Клэй понятия не имеет, чем Том зарабатывает на жизнь, и работал ли он когда-нибудь вообще.  
  
Клэй так отчаянно цеплялся за их воображаемый мирок в клинике, где не нужно было думать о том, что их связывает нечто большее, чем просто минеты, и перепачканные простыни, и лунный свет, освещающий бледное лицо Тома.  
  
В первую ночь Клэй догадывается спросить Тома, где тот остановился, прежде чем они скрываются в безопасности гостиничного номера (и мини-бара в нем). И он кончает глубоко внутри Тома, впившись зубами ему в плечо и подталкивая к оргазму рукой. В первую ночь все как раньше (только вот Клэй никак не может отделаться от чувства, что секс слишком похож на примирительный), несмотря на мягкие простыни (чем бы Том ни занимался, платят ему хорошо), выпивку на тумбочке и самого Тома, зарывшегося в этот раз в подушку, чтобы приглушить стоны. Тогда дело было в том, чтобы не попасться. Тогда он мечтал, чтобы Том убрал руку ото рта и просто _заорал_. Хотя бы раз. Сейчас же хочется только одного: чтобы Том, блядь, перестал так на него смотреть.  
  
В их вторую встречу все не так просто. Том понимает, что Клэй здесь не проездом, что здесь у него есть какая-то _жизнь_ , настоящая (или ненастоящая), насколько только возможно, и, несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему снимает номер в отеле, они идут в квартиру Клэя. Включают лампу, задергивают шторы (Клэй видит все: свет в глазах Тома и его улыбку, но, отгородившись от всего мира, можно притвориться, что это ничего не значит). Том встает на колени, расстегивает джинсы Клэя и играет с его членом, медленно-медленно-медленно надрачивает, словно между «сейчас» и завтрашним утром, когда Клэй проснется и начнет вести себя как нормальный человек, пройдет миллион лет. Том отсасывает ему, кажется, часы напролет, обхватывает член губами, облизывает сверху вниз, сжимает руками сначала грубо, затем нежно, опускается языком ниже, чтобы облизнуть яйца. И делает это с таким обожанием, что к моменту, когда Том мычит вокруг члена и трет пальцем дырку Клэя, тот просто отпускает себя и кричит до боли в горле, чтобы удержаться и не засадить Тому как можно глубже в глотку. Там можно спрятаться от всего на свете.  
  
Том улыбается, когда вытирает сперму с губ тыльной стороной ладони, и впервые похож на озорного мальчишку. Или на хищника после удачной охоты.  
  
Интересно, как Тому удалось выбраться? Клэй никогда не задает вопросов о доме, или о бывших, или даже о том, как попал в психушку, и Том понимает почему. Даже когда зацеловывает разведенные бедра Клэя, когда тот толкается в рот почти слишком грубо, когда собственный член стоит так крепко, что в глазах только чудом не мутится, он все равно понимает. Клэй хочет его. Том это _знает_ , но Клэй не видит их отношения так, как он. Не улавливает линию судьбы. Нужно просто приложить больше усилий, чтобы заставить его увидеть.  
  
Но все больше не так, как раньше, даже когда Клэй извивается на простынях, выстанывая его имя, как никогда не позволяли ночи в клинике. Даже когда Клэй подтягивает его выше и целует, ощущает мышцы груди под собой, а затем опускается ниже-ниже-ниже, захватывает губами член, а большая ладонь доводит Тома до исступления за считанные _секунды_.  
  
Все совсем не так, как раньше, в этой тихой квартирке с текущим краном и грязной посудой, где нет ни единой комнаты без бутылки со спиртным под рукой.  
  
Но Клэй целует, и где-то в глубине души Том знает — так же как знает, что последнее его убийство не будет последним, а если смешать красный и синий, получится фиолетовый, — что скоро все наладится.  
  


***

  
  
При свете дня Тома не существует. В одиночестве он немногим отличается от покойника — погружается в себя и исчезает для реального мира. Том не спит, ближайшей была ночь после резни, когда свернулся в заброшенном амбаре и долго еще лежал там трупом. Кошмаров больше нет, даже рядом с Клэем, поэтому и успокоить себя нечем, когда тот уходит. Нет никаких гарантий, что Клэй вернется.  
  
Тома просто здесь нет.  
  
Он смотрит отстойные передачи по ящику, листает газеты (не в поисках информации о себе, совсем нет) и звонит Клэю на работу. Дрочит на его голос, тихо, Клэй даже не знает, да и разговором это не назовешь: Клэй с ним только отчасти, стучит пальцами по клавиатуре (когда эти пальцы должны быть на Томе) где-то на заднем плане.  
  
Они видятся каждую ночь, но иногда Том не может ждать так долго. Заявляется к Клэю на работу, улыбается и выглядит таким спокойным, словно не он лез на стены все утро. Клэй одаривает его взглядом (но никогда не произносит вслух), который говорит «тебя тут быть не должно», сразу перед тем, как утаскивает Тома в комнату отдыха, запирает за ними дверь, стягивает с него джинсы и накрывает тело губами. Он ебет Тома языком, а после встает и качает головой, не позволяя ответить на услугу, когда Том тянется к его джинсам. Клэй возвращается к работе возбужденный до предела, но удовлетворенный тем фактом, что где-то там его ждут, в нем _нуждаются_. Даже если это Том. (Особенно если это Том.)  
  
Каждый вечер после работы Клэй идет в бар и находит там поджидающего его Тома. Иногда они ужинают, иногда Клэй спаивает Тома (и тот с румянцем от выпитого виски притискивается ближе обычного, мягко пихает коленом и прижимается губами к уху), но чаще всего он просто заходит в бар, и Том, едва завидев его, встает. Они понимают друг друга без единого слова и жеста. Просто выходят и бредут домой, словно без Клэя Том не отыскал бы дорогу. Они возвращаются в квартиру, и каждый раз, когда Том начинает спрашивать «как было», каждый раз, когда начинает говорить «я скучал», Клэй его целует. Кровать протяжно скрипит, а стаканы с выпивкой звенят. Клэй зажмуривается, оставляя весь окружающий мир позади. Есть только Том и то, как он двигается под ним, будто даже после разделяющих их месяцев разлуки и лет сумасшествия Том настроен на каждую струну его души.  
  
Том знает Клэя как свои пять пальцев, и если бы не был так уверен, что ничто в его жизни еще не ощущалось настолько настоящим, испугался бы, что Клэй существует только в воображении.  
  
Клэй помнит, как это было, в те дни, перед его уходом. Помнит, как нежно целовал Тома и гладил пальцами кожу, усыпанную веснушками, которые так старался забыть. Помнит, как тот впивался ногтями в бока, дергал за волосы и извивался под ним. Помнит тишину и безмолвную жажду, как делал все возможное, чтобы Том вел себя тише. Том все так же извивается под ним, все так же смотрит, словно Клэй само совершенство, не меньше, но даже когда их тела покрываются бисеринками пота, а Том закатывает от удовольствия глаза, он все так же молча хватает ртом воздух. Теперь все, что может Клэй, — не кричать, а Том — всего лишь шепот на его коже.  
  
Нуждаться в Томе и нуждаться в ком-то еще, ком угодно, — не одно и то же. Но Том по-прежнему _единственный_. Недели проносятся мимо, и иногда ему даже удается отдохнуть. Прижавшись к Клэю и положив руку тому на грудь, он отсчитывает удары сердца. Кошмаров больше нет, и Клэй не может притворяться, что спасает от них Тома. Он знает, что у того не все дома, достаточно взглянуть на него всего раз, чтобы понять: Том повернут на нем, — но Клэй все равно возвращается в бар каждую ночь. Он может пить и может лгать, может кутаться в яркий искусственный свет этой комнаты, но Том по-прежнему рядом, напоминанием безумия Клэя и того, что он никогда не станет нормальным. Особенно рядом (даже рядом) с Томом.  
  


***

  
  
Клэй узнает совершенно случайно. Даже после всех этих месяцев они так и не назвали друг другу своих фамилий (Клэй никогда не смотрит, когда Том протягивает свои документы бармену, и кем бы там Том ни был, это не включает в себя необходимость проверять электронную почту, или следить за телефонными звонками, или работать), поэтому Клэй не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, кто такой Том, пока не пролистывает папку, оставленную на рабочем столе, и не видит фотографии. Там, вперемешку с какой-то статьей о шахтерском городке посреди ебаного «Нигде», в США, и репортажем о массовых убийствах, о чертовых последствиях этих убийств, прямо по центру — лицо Тома.  
  
Руки не трясутся, и он даже не выблевывает свой обед, но долгие минуты уходят на то, чтобы продраться сквозь статью и обнаружить, что Том должен быть мертв. Что Клэй все эти месяцы трахался с призраком, и знал, всегда _знал_ , несмотря на то, что по официальным документам здоров (Клэй считал себя таковым до этого момента), а свернувшийся рядом Том…  
  
Раздается звонок телефона, и Клэй глотает дрожь в голосе, отодвигает папку подальше и отвечает. В этом древнем офисе нет определителя номера, и Клэй заговаривает первым, но знает — на той стороне провода Том. Тот дышит не тяжелее, чем кто-либо из знакомых, не имеет никаких странных привычек, по которым можно его вычислить, но Клэй просто _знает_. (Не то чтобы ему звонит кто-то еще). Он _знает_ и, возможно, именно поэтому висит на телефоне с Томом, бормочет что-то неважное о новом клерке из отдела почты и статье, которую только что закончил, — все это пока читает о том, что Том натворил с момента, как Клэй его оставил, и до момента, как они нашли друг друга снова.  
  
Он уходит с работы пораньше (запихнув папку в бардачок) и находит Тома в гостинице. Клэй понятия не имеет, что будет делать, но Том открывает дверь и смотрит, будто он нечто неземное, нечто, отличающееся от всего во всей этой ебаной вселенной, смотрит, как всегда смотрел. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы поступить, как следует, вместо того чтобы бежать куда глаза глядят, забраться в автобус, или самолет, или просто _бежать_ , как бежал всю свою жизнь, он кладет ладони на плечи Тома и вталкивает того в номер. Прижимает к стене и, когда опускает взгляд, Том тяжело дышит открытым ртом и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами. В любое другое время Клэй просто залепил бы этот рот поцелуем, чтоб заткнулся нахрен (хоть Том никогда не говорил ничего, что бы задевало, но, может, в этом-то вся и проблема), но не в этот раз.  
  
Он все равно целует Тома, прижимается губами к губам, ласково-ласково, и медленно изучает своим языком его рот. Они не целовались вот так с тех пор, как Том вернулся (как Клэй вернулся), с той самой первой ночи в клинике с переливающимся за окном отблеском луны и кошмарами, дрожью отдающимися в спине. Том тоже чувствует, даже если не может дать этому точного определения. Что бы сейчас ни творилось с Клэем, Том ощущает это месяцами (всегда это ощущал), добавляет ко всему, что и без того знает.  
  
Правда в том, что Клэй — единственный, кто вопреки новостям в газетных статьях напоминает — он все еще жив.  
  
Они подбираются к кровати, ощупью, и Клэй ложится на спину, притягивая Тома сверху. Том сомневается. Их близость никогда не была такой. Они хватают, кусают, целуют, ебутся, но Клэй никогда не отдает инициативу, а Том позволяет ему абсолютно все лишь потому, что это Клэй. Но хватает одного взгляда, чтобы узнать загнанный (после событий в «Хрустальном озере», после _Тома_ ) взгляд, который не сотрет никакое время, и Том перебрасывает ноги по обе стороны от его бедер и опускается за поцелуем. В дыхании Клэя нет алкоголя, а из-за штор пробивается не лунный, а солнечный свет, и когда Том кончает глубоко внутри него, в этот раз кричат, и трясутся, и проживают каждую долю секунды оба.  
  
А после, впервые за год, Том засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Том просыпается, полная луна ярко светит в окно, но Клэй все еще рядом, выводит линии на спине. Он это делает бессознательно, когда пытается подобрать правильные слова. Том садится на кровати и смотрит в окно, вспоминая другие ночи, когда остался наедине с небом, вспоминая, что оно являлось единственным источником света, когда откапывал тело Гарри. Ему больше не интересно смотреть на луну, но кажется, что стоит обернуться, и Клэя за спиной не окажется.  
  
Он чешет шрам на ноге, тот самый, который Клэй трогал, но о котором ни разу не спросил, и как только Том начинает погружаться в себя (он знает — Клэй рядом, ощущает его, как погоду за окном или простыни под собой, только вот _не верит_ ), Клэй говорит:  
  
— Слушай. Почему бы тебе не переехать ко мне?  
  
Том знает, что спятил, но он уверен, что в жизни не слышал голосов в голове. При всем желании Гарри разговорчивым собеседником не назовешь.  
  
Он оборачивается, а Клэй все еще рядом, садится и прочесывает пятерней свои каштановые лохмы. Взгляд все такой же затравленный, и Том сомневается, что когда-нибудь это изменится, но выражение лица Клэя открытое и искреннее, и даже после всего этого времени заставляет сердце Тома биться чаще. Это намного лучше, чем кромсать людей. Даже сейчас Том думает об этом.  
  
Том не может заставить губы двигаться правильно и улыбка получается кривой, поэтому Клэй продолжает:  
  
— Я к тому, что мы… Мы все равно видимся каждый день, — он откашливается и опускает глаза, спрашивая себя, как до этого дошло. — Да и гостиница, даже в такой жопе мира, явно в копеечку влетает.  
  
Том пожимает плечами, но надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы принять жест за «да», мой ответ: «да, перееду, давай уйдем из этой…»  
  
Клэй наклоняется и касается руки Тома, смотрит внимательно, впитывая в себя картинку: веснушки, щетина и острая линия подбородка, — впитывая в себя (и впервые не содрогаясь) то, как Том просто смотрит на него. Клэй знает, что тот ни секунды не сомневается.  
  
Он думает, как это произошло. Думает о маленьком укромном местечке, которое выбрал для жизни, где он единственный в квартале, кто запирает дверь на замок (где случаются нераскрытые убийства), и думает, что в каком-то смысле все логично. Конечно, он выбрал бы именно этот город. И Тома. Предпочел бы их всему и всем — безопасности, милой девчушке из большого города или даже закончившему колледж красавчику парню, у которого все дома. Ему нужен Том, нужна его история, так же как нужен страх, который поднимает свою уродливую голову, стоит только забыть телефон на ресепшене или оказаться слишком далеко от всего остального мира. После «Хрустального озера» Клэй никогда не думал, что сможет хоть что-то почувствовать. А потом появился Том.  
  
Все дело в том, думает он, когда они с Томом одеваются и тот пакует свои скромные пожитки (среди которых нет заляпанных кровью лохмотьев или чего-то острого), что это, наверное, самые нормальные отношения из всех, которые у него были. Уж точно самые долгие.  
  
Когда приводит Тома в дом, они едва успевают захлопнуть за собой дверь, прежде чем наброситься друг на друга. Клэй позволяет упасть на пол ключам, а Том — своей сумке. И это самое близкое к норме, что когда-либо доведется заполучить Клэю. Во время пятого или шестого поцелуя, когда они уже в одних боксерах, он смеется в губы Тома, и тот не задает лишних вопросов. Клэй думает, именно в этом все дело.  
  


***

  
  
Здесь, в квартире Клэя (их квартире), Том мучается бессонницей не из-за шахты, не из-за Гарри или самого себя (одно и то же/совсем другое), нет, он не спит из-за мыслей о том, что Клэй уйдет. Снова. Кровавые сцены перед глазами заставляют думать об уходе Клэя, о том, что делать, если он хотя бы _попытается_. Не нужно причинять Клэю вред, не так, как всем остальным, потому что он вернулся. Нет никакой необходимости мстить, когда Клэй глубоко внутри, а кровью на губах отпечаталось «Том».  
  
Нет совершенно никакой нужды. Внутри квартиры Клэя он как в безопасном теплом коконе, и иногда по ночам даже удается поспать. Тому больше ничего не снится, потому что все, что ему нужно, уже здесь, рядом. А страх воплощается в жизнь каждое утро, когда Клэй уходит на работу. Каждый день Клэй просыпается с первым звонком будильника, скатывается с кровати и заваривает кофе. Он завтракает под утренние новости — хочет первым узнать, ищут ли Тома — и проводит двадцать минут за сборами. А перед уходом возвращается в спальню. Порой Том действительно спит — лицо расслабленное, но такое же невозможно красивое. Но почти всегда просто сидит там, сминая в кулаках простынь. Клэй наклоняется к нему, каждое утро, накрывает ладонью щеку в немой ласке и дарит поцелуй. Всякий раз это подобно ушату холодной воды, так отчаянно, будто конец света уже за углом. В этом нет ничего милого, даже несмотря на пение птиц за окном и сонное мурчание Тома в губы Клэя. Каждый раз это прощание, каждый раз это «на всякий случай». Он закрывает дверь на ключ, когда уходит, и старается притвориться, что не запирает Тома внутри.  
  
На работе Клэй роет носом землю и вскоре узнает, где Том вырос и с кем встречался в старшей школе, узнает, что Том — какой-то богатенький сынок и, скорее всего, только поэтому у него есть деньги. Он убеждает работников клиники выслать факсом историю болезни Тома (ведь сам Том мертв) и изучает ее тоже, но не находит ничего примечательного, пусто, ни малейшего намека на то, что мужчина в его постели, в его доме, станет серийным убийцей.  
  
Каждый день он возвращается домой, чтобы пообедать, теперь, когда черно-белая фотография Тома лежит на столе вместе с записями какого-то врача о том, что он готов выйти в большой мир, с подробностями о медикаментах, которые Том принимал, даже если все это оказалось напрасным. Он возвращается домой, приносит с собой сэндвичи, содовую и чипсы. Они сидят за столом, и Клэй притворяется, что не думает обо всех тех людях, которых убил Том. Или притворяется, что все эти люди — плод его больного воображения, когда единственное, о чем он на самом деле может думать, — минуте, когда удастся толкнуть Тома к стене и снова поцеловать. Не нужно затыкать Тому рот, но это все равно помогает.  
  
Время обеда отмечает рубеж в половину дня для обоих, но для Тома оно значит намного больше. Значит, на целый час, пока солнце все еще высоко в небе, он снова становится человеком. Клэй рядом, чтобы сделать все для этого возможное.  
  


***

  
  
Каждый день Клэй уходит на работу в свою газетенку, и папка с расследованием растет в толщину, но все, что он может показать, — пустой документ на мониторе. Бумажник пухнет от чеков из каждого места, которое они с Томом посетили с тех пор, как тот переехал к нему: каждый ресторан, и спортивное мероприятие, и просмотренный в кинотеатре фильм, но Клэй не выдавил из себя ни одного предложения о Томе Ханнигере, серийном убийце.  
  
А между тем они выходят на улицу каждый вечер. Клэй покупает машину на сбереженные за два года деньги, и каждую ночь после работы приходит домой и спрашивает:  
  
— Готов? — и Том, конечно же, готов. Он торчал дома весь день, считал трещины в штукатурке на потолке и держал призрак Гарри Уордена (призрак самого себя) под контролем, но он всегда готов, всегда умыт и опрятно одет. Клэй едва сдерживается, чтобы не содрать всю эту одежду и не наброситься на него прямо там.  
  
Клэй теперь везде берет его с собой, и Том не имеет ни малейшего представления, что все это значит. Люди всю жизнь заставляли его нервничать, но Клэй всегда рядом, куда бы они ни шли. Выставляет вперед при любой возможности, знакомит со всеми. Том каким-то образом все еще помнит, как поддерживать беседу, он думает, что все дело в Клэе, в том, как тот выводит круги на спине Тома и держит его здесь, даже когда его тут нет.  
  
Клэй отслеживает реакции каждого человека, которого они встречают, ждет в их глазах узнавания. Выслушивает вдалеке вой полицейских сирен. Ждет. Но ничего так и не происходит. Он уводит Тома домой: они трахаются и засыпают под приглушенные звуки телевизора. Клэй видит лишь прогноз погоды. Ноутбук остается лежать закрытым на журнальном столике.  
  


***

  
  
Дни кажутся дольше. Каждое утро Клэй уходит, и стоит ему выйти за порог, как голову Тома начинают разрывать мысли. Ключ проворачивается в замке, Клэй отъезжает от подъездной дорожки, и Том считает секунды, минуты, часы до его возвращения. Туда-обратно. Руки трясутся, а горло саднит, и он зарывается лицом в подушку Клэя, пытаясь вдохнуть то, чего нет рядом. Порой он так и засыпает и просыпается только тогда, когда дверь распахивается и Клэй кладет руку на затылок, забирается в кровать и оставляет поцелуй на обнаженном плече Тома.  
  
Но чаще он все-таки не спит, отсчитывает время и не находит себе места. Пытается себя чем-то занять до возвращения Клэя, но здесь не такой-то и богатый выбор развлечений. С каждым днем бутылок со спиртным становится все меньше, и убрать их получается слишком быстро.  
  
И однажды Клэй не возвращается.  
  
Не возвращается и не звонит, и голова Тома разрывается от всех тех кровавых сценариев, которые проносятся перед глазами снова и снова, все то, что можно сделать (обязательно сделает), если это именно то, о чем он думает. Но Том дышит глубже, считает удары сердца, выбирается из дома (никому из них так и не пришло в голову завести ключ и для него), и шагает шесть кварталов к работе Клэя. Ему улыбается девушка-администратор, Клэй их когда-то знакомил, а несколько завсегдатаев бара кивают в знак приветствия.  
  
Клэя на рабочем месте не оказывается, но Том не хочет привлекать к себе еще больше внимания, поэтому не задает лишних вопросов. Люди постоянно отходят от своих мест. Он садится во вращающееся кресло и смотрит, как часы на мониторе сменяются с 12:51 на 12:54, и даже не от любопытства начинает проглядывать бумаги на столе Клэя. Просто от цифр тошнит и нужно чем-то занять руки.  
  
Он так привык быть призраком, что не сразу себя узнает.  
  
Хотя это ничего не значит. Когда-то он цеплялся за истории Клэя о Джейсоне, словно они были сказками на ночь, притчами из какой-то библии, которую понимал только он (и может, лишь может, Клэй тоже), но сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что пульс ускоряется, ни одна история о нем не сравнится с тем, что у него есть дома, с Клэем. Он думает, что в этом есть какой-то смысл, что Клэй узнает вот так вот, — что Клэй единственный, кто делает его живым, но даже здесь есть элемент выдумки.  
  
Собственное лицо выглядит на десять лет и десять минут моложе, но к моменту, когда Клэй наконец возвращается, перед Томом разворачивается тщательно собранная история всей его жизни. Клэй смотрит на него, и Том замечает, как у него перехватывает дыхание, _чувствует_ даже со своего места, как колотится сердце, будто бы пальцы прижаты к запястью Клэя. И на мельчайшую долю секунды Клэй бросает взгляд на папку, закусывает губу, но Том просто встает и говорит:  
  
— Пойдем. Время обеда, — и не столь важно, что до дома они так не добираются, вместо этого забравшись на самый верхний этаж редакции, где обитают только чернила и бумага. Том целует Клэя, и Клэй ослабляет ремень, чтобы хватило место руке Тома. И неважно, что после Клэй спускается вниз, а Том возвращается домой, низко опустив голову. Все это неважно, потому что Клэй никуда не уходит.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Том скрывается за дверью, у Клэя остается половина дня, половина дня, чтобы сделать вид, что печатает несуществующий репортаж. Когда-то, до того, как появился Том, он любил свою работу, любил писать. Когда-то он плел кружево из слов на злобу дня, и это было единственным, что заставляло чувствовать себя живым. Теперь же весь его мир сосредоточен только на спящем рядом Томе. А на работе можно играть в «Солитер».  
  
С визита Тома удается продержаться чуть больше недели. Последняя стена между ними разрушена, но они не облекают свои чувства в слова. Есть взгляд Тома, которым Клэй дорожит больше всего на свете, ведь что бы ни таили эти глаза, в них нет ни капли сожаления. Клэй даже не притворяется, что работает. Том больше не приходит, несмотря на то, что Клэй отдал ему ключи от квартиры, но каждый день они разговаривают по телефону. Порой Клэй даже звонит первым.  
  
Через две недели после визита Тома начальница Клэя все-таки делает ему выговор. Она подходит — каблуки стучат по полу, а незажженная сигарета уже во рту для предстоящего перекура — и спрашивает, сколько времени займет работа над статьей. Клэй чешет щетину и протягивает ей файлы без фотографии Тома, будто этим удастся выиграть им еще немного времени. Он оправдывается, но все-таки признает, что не написал ни единого слова.  
  
— Материал отличный, — настаивает начальница, отстукивая ногтем по части, где Том почти прикончил свою бывшую подружку. Клэй пожимает плечами и думает, чем Том занят с их последнего телефонного разговора, а начальница спрашивает: — Так в чем проблема?  
  
Клэй зажимает в ладони сложенную вчетверо черно-белую фотографию, сделанную почти десять лет назад, но на ней все тот же мужчина, ждущий его дома. Те же глаза и губы, тот же сбрендивший мозг, к которому Клэй привык и не променял бы (не смог бы) ни на что другое.  
  
— Просто не думаю, что подобный материал подходит для нашей газеты, — говорит он.  
  
— Не думаешь, — он слышит разочарование в ее голосе, перемешанное с неверием, но не обращает на это внимания.  
  
Начинает звонить телефон.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он на третьем звонке. Трясущаяся рука тянется к трубке, но он выжидает.  
  
— Я могу поручить это задание кому-нибудь другому. Здесь полно людей, которые убили бы за подобную возможность, Клэй. В городках вроде нашего мало что происходит.  
  
Клэй ее уже не слушает: в ухе у него голос Тома, ясный, и глубокий, и такой же совершенный, как два часа назад.  
  


***

  
  
Проходит еще неделя, и каждый вечер Клэй возвращается домой все раньше, и они вместе бодрствуют все дольше. Когда-то он винил во всем стресс от работы или просто дурные сны — они снятся ему порой, и, может, должно пугать, что в кошмарах нет Тома, — но он знает, в чем дело. Знает наизусть имя каждого, кого убил Том, знает время смерти и точный способ, но Том целует нежнее, чем Клэй мог мечтать.  
  
С молчаливого настояния Клэя он теперь остается в квартире. Том, может, и покойник, но полно способов выкопать его из могилы. Правда, это не так уж и важно. Здесь он не чувствует себя запертым в клетке или даже в бункере, потому что Клэй возвращается домой, и они снова вместе. С пальцев Тома не стекает кровь, а в руках нет острых предметов, но есть Клэй. Том и просить не смел о большем.  
  
Они не говорят о статье, которая выведет Тома на чистую воду и сделает его меньшим (большим) призраком. Все это кроется в каждом жесте: Том опаснее, чем кажется. Но для Клэя это никогда не имело значения. У него есть шанс наконец стать _кем-то_ , написать эту статью и выиграть несметное количество ебаных призов, но он слишком занят, подсчитывая веснушки на коже Тома в стотысячный раз, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то другое.  
  
Том все равно ждет. Старается не дышать. Все, что у них есть здесь, — это судьба. Как в прошлый раз: оба оказались в одно время в одном месте, но крохотная частичка Тома помнит, что все остальные ушли. Поэтому он ждет и старается не цепляться так сильно за то, что дает ему Клэй, боясь выдавить из этого чего-то жизнь. Он ждет, и Клэй возвращается домой в один дождливый апрельский день. Том стоит на кухне и наблюдает за тем, как тот отряхивает воду с волос. Ботинки чавкают, когда он пересекает квартиру, направляясь к Тому, но не целует, как обычно.  
  
Том задерживает дыхание, думая, что сделает, если…  
  
— Так вот, — начинает Клэй. Он кладет руку на столешницу позади Тома — если сдвинуться всего на дюйм, он коснется его. Клэй слизывает капли воды с губ: пока бежал с парковки, промок до нитки и теперь дрожит от холода. Но Том следит за каждым словом, чтобы подхватить, не дать рухнуть на пол. Клэй перестает тянуть время и говорит: — Я сегодня с работы ушел.  
  
— Да? — Том едва себя слышит за шорохом капель, стекающих с одежды Клэя, за шумом крови в голове и стуком собственного сердца, но он поворачивается, чтобы ладонь Клэя погладила по руке. Клэй склоняет голову и накрывает мокрыми губами губы Тома, и тот снова вспоминает, как дышать. Вот так просто.  
  
Клэй целует Тома. Проще не придумаешь. По дороге домой он думал только о том, что стоит кому-то другому взяться за статью, и они больше не смогут прятаться, если именно этим и занимались все это время. В любом случае, лицо Тома, живее всех живых, окажется повсюду. Клэй размышлял на эту тему под скрип «дворников», смахивающих капли дождя со стекла, и до этого, когда стоял на парковке и разрывал каждую страницу своего расследования вдвое, вчетверо и складывал в ближайшую мусорку. Клэй в полной мере осознал, кем стал (кем всегда был), поэтому, когда он отстраняется, то спрашивает только: «Ты готов?»  
  
Том молча сжимает запястья Клэя в ответ, и меньше чем через час они уже в машине. На заднем сидении ютятся две сумки, а по радио играет какая-то песня. Том засыпает под ритмичный стук дождя по крыше, Клэй рядом, за рулем. Они едут на юг, и Тому ничего не снится. Клэй никуда не уходит.


End file.
